Power supplies serve the purpose of converting an input voltage into one or several output voltages. An AC power source may be used to provide an AC power line input, which gets converted to a DC regulated output voltage. Moreover, a power supply that produces a lower output voltage than that of the rectified main voltage power supply is generally needed in order to power small signal devices such as integrated circuit (1C) controllers and the like. Such power supplies should minimize losses occurring therein. While step down transformers have been used as power supplies, such devices tend to be large, bulky, and relatively expensive. A regulated power supply that utilizes capacitive elements to transform an input voltage from an AC power source to a specified output voltage level across a load is desired.